This invention is an improved structure of a connector for a hard disk drawing box. The connector is configured as an integrally rotational form for direct connection to the hard disk. Hence, no more transfer wires (cables) or the like will be used for signal transferring.
Recently, the hard disk drawing boxes on sale in the market use transfer wires (cables) for data transferring. Under this process, the inner impedance and media in the wires (cables) will reduce signal-transferring quality and enlarge this product""s space including the volume of the inner box and the lengths of the outer frame.
An object of the present invention is to directly connect the hard disk and the connector to eliminate the transfer wires cables or the like. Hence, the signal transfers onto the hard disk will not be affected by the impedance and media in the communication wires (cables) which may lessen the signal quality.
Another object is that the transfer wires (cables) are been eliminated; therefore, the volume of the drawing box will be minimized thus saving more space for other usages.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following: